Image editing tools such as Photoshop® enable a user to introduce a variety of image adjustments to encoded visual images. For example, a user may adjust an image by altering the colors of the image, such as by changing the hue, saturation level, contrast, exposure, or tone curves to suit the user's preferences. Such color modifications may be global, meaning that the color modifications are applied to the entire color space of the image. A user may also apply spatial adjustments, which are applied to only a portion of the image rather than the image as a whole. For example, a spatial adjustment may include red-eye reduction, air-brushing, or any other adjustment that is applied to a subset of pixels of the original image.